my_little_skylandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Elora
Elora (エローラ, Erōra), is both a fictional character and one of the tetartagonists of the My Little Skylanders series. She is a Faun from Avalar. Her debut was in the Avalar film, in which she helps Team Spyro and Mane Six by giving them the Guidebook, and giving them helpful hints now and then. She also made a cameo in Year of the Dragon. "I'm a faun, you dork!" :—Elora, to Spyro. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Cassandra Morris (English), Shinobu Adachi (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Elora is covered all over with fur and has green eyes; and she has a deer-like tail. Her expanded dress is also made of leaves. She also wears leaf bracelets on her wrists. * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Fur Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Light violet * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Elora is an expert on the people of Avalar, becoming the natural choice when it came to helping the Skylanders defeat the evil Ripto. She is a strong leader in times of crisis, being an essential force in keeping the peace between the worlds during Ripto's invasion. She also shows strong capabilities, providing helpful advice whenever asked. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past A week prior, Elora was in Winter Tundra with the Professor and Hunter working on the Super Portal. After Hunter typed in the coordinates of his birthday (22475) on the Portal to test it out, Ripto flew out of the portal, along with Crush and Gulp. The tyrant then claimed to be the new king of Avalar, and Elora quickly commanded Zoe and her fairy friends to take the orbs and scatter them around Avalar. Synopsis ''My Little Skylanders'' ''Ripto's Rage! Hearing that Ripto disliked dragons, Elora went with both the Professor and Hunter to Glimmer to try to find a dragon who can defeat Ripto, and when Team Spyro and Mane Six appeared, she volunteered to help them. Elora helped the Skylander teams by giving them advice on Talismans and Orbs, and also giving them the Guidebook to store his Talismans in. She was the one who opened the castle in the Winter Tundra to beat Ripto after the Skylanders collected the 40 orbs. After they defeated Ripto, Elora kissed Spyro as thanks for saving Avalar and soon declined their offer of going to Equestria with them in order to clean up the mess Ripto left behind. ''Year of the Dragon Elora made a brief appearance at Fireworks Factory after the Sorceress's first defeat, where she went to watch the fireworks show, trying to cheer up Spyro when he and the rest of the Skylanders finds out that Hunter had fallen in love with Bianca. In the epilogue, Elora and Spyro were in Dragon Shores, riding on the Love Boat Ride together, but the young dragon missed his chance with Elora. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Elora Spyro Wiki Notes & Trivia * Elora was originally going to be playable in Attack of the Rhynocs, but was scrapped in the final version. * Her original English voice actress, Melissa Disney, would later voice another character in an Insomiac game, voicing Courtney Gears in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal. However, Gears is an antagonist, unlike Elora, who is a protagonist. * Elora makes a brief cameo in The Cortex Conspiracy as a trading card. There were other plans to going include her in some way in Season of Ice and as a playable character in Attack of the Rhynocs, but time constraints forced her out of both projects. * She was originally going to be a centaur but it was determined that she was cuter with two legs instead of four. * Elora's name was inspired by Caroline Trujillo, when Oliver Wade simply rearranged the letters in her first name. ** Elora's face was based on that of Caroline Trujillo. Category:Characters